1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light source module and a backlight unit having the light source module. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to multiple light source modules with multiple filters and a backlight unit having the multiple light source modules with multiple filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, large screen LCD apparatus, such as television, include backlight unit having red-green-blue (RGB) light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for displaying images having high color reproducibility are being developed. The LCD apparatus requires an image having high color reproducibility and satisfying the requirements of the Adobe RGB color space, which is a standard color space made by Adobe Systems Incorporated, U.S.A.
The color ranges displayed by monitors, digital printers, printing press, etc., are limited. The limited color range displayed by a digital device is defined as a color space.
The Adobe RGB color space includes a broad color range. Particularly, the Adobe RGB color space includes broad color ranges corresponding to green and blue colors. The Adobe RGB color space is employed in printers, scanners, digital cameras, monitors, etc.
When the Adobe RGB color space is used in image data, a monitor is required to display an image of the wide color range to support the Adobe RGB color space, thereby displaying the image having required colors. Accordingly, the requirements for satisfying the Adobe RGB color space in the LCD apparatus having the LEDs have become even more important.
To meet the requirements of high color reproducibility, a backlight unit uses light sources including blue light-emitting diode with red phosphor and green light-emitting diode. But, the backlight unit can only cover 95% of the Adobe RGB. Accordingly, manufacturing the backlight unit satisfying the requirements of high color reproducibility is being recognized as an important issue.